A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus for controlling the current through a high power or high transient load and particularly to such a device including a thermal switch which rapidly responds to changing control signals.
B. Description of the Background Art
In the past, mechanical switches have been used to cycle the current to a load such as the heating element of an oven or range. The use of a thermostatically operated switch to regulate the time which energy is supplied to a heating element is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,830,164, 2,892,918, and 3,070,684.
Increasingly, with the advent of low cost electronic components, workers in fields involving the control of high power loads such as heating elements have sought to produce entirely electronic control devices. While such devices are theoretically desirable in terms of reliability of operation, cost of production, and speed of response, these devices are sometimes disadvantageous in that the electronic components are unsuitable for use in a high current, voltage, or transient environment.